Key-chains
by sleepysally
Summary: Takeru's birthday is coming up and Hikari wants to buy him something special, but for some reason it's proving to be more difficult than she thought it would be... All of a sudden Hikari finds herself second guessing every moment spent with her best friend, unsure and confused of what these new feelings are, and what to do about them. aka, a fic on the ship we all wanted to sail
1. Chapter 1

"Onii-chan, how much do you think these cost?"

"Ehhh, too much so I'm not buying them for you…"

"Wha-no! They're not for me stupid! They're for-"

"Stop beggin' Hikari…I didn't even know you played basketball, do something more girly…"

Lying on the floor of his bedroom Taichi rolled off his back and onto his stomach, face stuck in the latest volume of _Naruto_ whilst simultaneously ignoring his younger sister. Hikari was desperately attempting to push a sports magazine in his face with a photo of a pair of basketball shoes on it but was failing miserably.

Hikari, straightening up and putting her hands on her hip, quipped at Taichi, "you play soccer so shouldn't you know how much these cost? What kind of soccer fan are you!"

Taichi turned around with a disgusted face. "They're completely different! That's like me saying to Koushiro that gifs and photos are the same! Pah, nice to know you're still a naïve kid, hahahahah!" Nonchalant, Taichi went back to his manga, a frown forming on Hikari's face.

 _It's either kicking a ball or bouncing it, there can't be that much of a difference…_

Hikari kept this thought to herself since she needed to suck up to her brother and making anymore comments on the dynamics of his favourite hobby wasn't going to help…

It was Takeru's birthday soon and Hikari had been saving up from her part-time job at the café for months in preparation for an awesome birthday present. After all your sixteenth birthday is meant to be special, right?

After months of pondering what to get her best friend, from the trendiest new hipster-style scarf to a designer hat he had his eyes on, Hikari had finally decided on a pair of basketball shoes. Ever since middle school, Takeru had developed a love for basketball and she had ended up keeping pretty up to date with everything related to it thanks to him.

Hikari, use to attending most of her brother's football games when she was younger, made sure to attend all of Takeru's basketball ones now that they were in highschool. It was one of the reasons Hikari never joined a sports club at school – she felt as though she attended enough sports games as it was thanks to the two of them.

So there she was, trying to find out how much these shoes cost. She didn't even know if these were any good but with her limited knowledge and her brother's unwillingness to help, Hikari was just going to have to go along with it.

"I'll help you.", Taichi declared suddenly.

Hikari gasped and crouched down on the floor, her face lighting up.

"Really!"

 _I knew it! Onii-chan really is the bes-_

"If you promise to do all my chores for the next week – wait, no MONTH! I mean depends on how much you want it I guess…" Grinning, Taichi waited for Hikari's response. After a few seconds of staring at Taichi in disbelief, Hikari got up and stormed out the room.

"Onii-chan really is the worst!" Taichi laughed as Hikari slammed the door behind her. Sighing she made her way to the couch and slumped down on it.

Tailmon, who was previously napping on the balcony, leapt onto Hikari's lap hearing the slam of the door and her sigh.

"Asking Taichi didn't help huh?" Tailmon peered up at her partner, large eyes blinking.

"Nuh-uh…" Aside from her useless brother, why Hikari was even so bothered in the first place nagged her too – it was only Takeru! Plus, with all his _fangirls_ he would probably be getting enough presents as it were…

Frustrated, Hikari groaned and fell back on the coach, staring at the ceiling with her forearm laying across her forehead. Tailmon appeared in front of her, hopping onto the arm chair above her head.

"Is there another reason you're so occupied with the whole present thing Hikari? Do humans really care that much about birthdays?" As intuitive as always, Tailmon always seemed to know if something was up with her digi-destined.

"Hmm, it's okay Tailmon…I'll just buy them and give them to him…it doesn't matter that much…" Hikari closed her eyes whilst reaching up to stroke Tailmon's ears, trying to get rid of any thoughts about cute cheerleaders in short skirts and long legs flirting with her -

"I'm home!" The front door suddenly opened. Mrs Yagami walked in, her hands full of groceries.

Another door opened a second later with Agumon sprinting out to hug Mrs Yagami's legs, asking her what she food she had bought while Taichi started digging through bags.

Interrupted in her thoughts, Hikari slowly got up and went to help her mum with the shopping, casually asking how her trip to the store was. After finishing up with putting everything in the right places, Hikari stretched and started to make her way out.

"Still moody huh?" Taichi nagged Hikari in the kitchen, leaning against a counter with a newly bought ice lolly already in his mouth.

"Still _mean_ huh!" Hikari mumbled back turning around and making her way to her room.

"What happened to my cute little sister who would run around screaming 'Onii-chan' all the time?! The one who respected me! PUBERTY RUINED YOU!" Taichi's voice faded away as Hikari closed the door.

Sitting at her desk and opening the drawer where she kept all her savings, Hikari sighed. Tomorrow she would buy those damn shoes and be done with it! No more worrying about something so small after all…right?


	2. Chapter 2

"So when will the next issue be out?" Chin on hand, Hikari showed no sign of acknowledging being spoke to. It merged with the rest of the chatter from the cafeteria she and Miyako were sitting in during break.

A loud clapped sounded in front of Hikari's face and she yelped, snapped out of her trance.

"Hey! Stop zoning out, do you even know what I said?"Miyako was leaning across the table – she had clapped her hands loudly in front of Hikari's face yearning for a two-way conversation.

"I'm sorry Miyako-chan, I'm just so tired…"Hikari yawned this to make sure it seemed believable – being a liar when it came to her own wellbeing came way too easily for her.

Leaning back in her chair, Miyako narrowed her eyes and adjusted the frames on her face seeming slightly suspicious. "Hm…well if you say so…make sure to sleep! Mimi-san was going to take me to the spa because her folks had some coupons – maybe you could go instead of me?" Even if it had been years since that incident in the forest with Ken, Miyako had made sure to keep more of a closer eye on her friend – it was subtle but there and it made Hikari smile slightly. It also made her feel guilty for making her worry.

"No don't worry about it! Onii-chan made me play video games with him till late so I didn't get much sleep." That much was at least true. Taichi had persuaded Hikari into playing Smash Bros with him, probably because he felt bad for the way he had dealt with her request (Hikari of course chose Kirby because of how adorable, and pink, he was). He still wouldn't let her win a single match though.

Hikari smiled at Miyako and made an excuse to leave assuring her that the next photography club issue would feature her and Koushirou on front, the two computer club geniuses.

The sound of basketballs echoed in the gym. Sitting on the bleachers, Hikari snapped away – it was her turn to take photos of the sports clubs for the upcoming photography club magazine.

An uproar of cheers sounded as the game came to an end and the last point was scored. As people started to leave, Hikari made her way down the steps and through the fans to prepare for taking a photo of the winning team, which was of course the home team.

"Hell yeah, that was awesome!"

The team all praised the star of the show, none other than Takeru himself. Hikari smiled to herself as she watched the team interact with one another.

"Haha you guys did great too! Oh hey Hikari-chan!" Takeru turned away from his teammates the second he saw Hikari and eagerly jogged up to her, ignoring the smirks from his teammates.

"Congrats on the win Takeru-kun! I thought you were going to lose after letting so many points through though."Hikari teased Takeru with a sweet smile – really she knew how good Takeru was getting but she would never contribute to letting it getting to his head. After all, one Dasiuke amongst the digi-destined was enough.

Not missing a beat, Takeru retorted, "Yeah right Hikari-chan, you know how good I really am." Stretching his arms out Takeru sighed. "We should take those photos for you so we can hit the showers…ah I'm so sweaty haha!" Grabbing his vest Takeru proceeded to lift it up to use it to wipe the sweat off his forehead, 'accidentally' showing his midriff whilst he was at it.

"Ah Hikari-chan don't you think this would be a great photo fo- Hikari-chan?" Peeking over his vest, Takeru realised he was surrounded by squealing fans with Hikari nowhere in sight.

"Okay guys just stand in a line please, ah no Aki-kun come in closer- that's perfect!" Takeru turned to the court to see Hikari stood in front of the boys, directing them on where to stand for the best photo, completely oblivious to Takeru.

Takeru started stumbling towards the group, "Wa-wait what about-!"

"Takeru-kun you're soooOOoo cool!"

"We should go one-on-one Takeru-kun ehehehhe."

Held back by his fans, Takeru watched his teammates betray him of his photo opportunity.

SNAP

"Thanks guys, you all look great."

"Thank you Hikari-chan!", the team chorused together. The boys all started heading towards the locker rooms, still glowing from their win. They laughed as they walked past Takeru.

"Aw man, bros before hoes Takeru come on!"

"Can't believe you missed a photo opportunity just to be with your fans…man you're so thoughtful, they're lucky to have you."

Grimacing Takeru turned to Hikari to see her giggling to herself.

"Want me to take a photo of you with your fans Takeru-kun?"

Slyly, Takeru replied, "Really? Sure you won't get jealous when you're editing your photos later?"

Hikari rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "Takeru-kun please, if you want the photo just say."

Takeru ignored Hikari and continued to preach, "Editing the photos and having to stare at your favourite man being surrounded by all his adoring fangirls, accepting their love and phot- HEY, STOP LEAVING WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Hikari was already out the door by the time Takeru had finished his monologue – she poked her head back through the door at the sound of him shouting and pouted. "Takeru-kun, I wouldn't leave if you didn't bore me so much...you do this to yourself."

Takeru groaned at his failed attempts to make Hikari jealous. As the crowd around him started to grow, he decided to retreat to the safety of the locker rooms. Signalling to Hikari that he had to go, she sent a pitiful smile towards him. They both waved to each other before going their separate ways.


End file.
